1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer software and, more specifically, to configuring channels for sharing media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video camera (DVC) technology has developed rapidly over the past decade. DVC technology provides a user with a convenient device that records video and audio and also provides the ability to transfer the recorded video and audio to a computer-readable medium. A DVC user typically records video and audio by activating a recording mode of the DVC and pointing the lens of the DVC towards an area of interest to record the subject matter in that area. Once video and audio data is recorded on the DVC, the data may be transferred to a computer memory via a cord or connector that couples the DVC to a computer or output to a television (TV). Common types of connectors provided with DVCs are universal serial bus (USB) connectors, firewire connectors, High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors, proprietary connectors, or other types of connectors that may be used to transfer data. Some DVCs may include a cord that connects the DVC to the computer; whereas, other DVCs may include a connector that protrudes from the DVC and can be plugged directly into a computer.
A problem often encountered by DVC users involves sharing captured media with others. One conventional technique for sharing media with another is to email the media to another individual as an attachment. This technique has several drawbacks. First, the file size may be too large for the recipient's email server to handle properly. Second, if the recipient accidentally loses or deletes the email, then the recipient will no longer have access to the media. A second technique for sharing media with others involves publishing the video on the Internet on a media publishing website, e.g., YouTube.com. However, one problem with publishing media is that anyone with Internet access can view the media that the user publishes on the website. Accordingly, the sender is not able to target only certain recipients via the media publishing website.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a technique to more effectively share media with others that overcomes one or more of limitations of conventional approaches set forth above.